


你最好相信我的决心

by ssckanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssckanon/pseuds/ssckanon
Summary: 说白了，就是车。总之一脚油门。希望看的开心。PS：背景是私设AU，屠杀线过后的真和平线，非伪善，Frisk就是Frisk。





	你最好相信我的决心

《你最好相信我的决心》

Sans知道自己不是一个年轻的怪物，实话说，他在地底应该算是中间的那一部分。而人类的身体和心灵都成长的飞快。早在Frisk拯救了地底世界时，Sans就不会把她当做一个普通的孩子了。等到他们一起在地面上生活以后，在Sans看来，几乎是一瞬间，那个当年的孩子就长大并且成熟了。  
一个负责任的成年怪物不会和一个青少年谈恋爱，即使是一个已经放弃了生活的骷髅也知道这个道理。有段时间Sans拒绝一切亲密的行为，这甚至让Frisk感觉到被冷落。Sans拒绝利用自己和Frisk在地下世界建立起来的亲密关系来追求她。他那过于聪明的头脑中清楚的知道，即使在地底，Frisk也能有一大批真心喜欢她的人，以后会有更多，真心爱护她、尊重她、没有杀死过她的人出现，Sans怀疑自己是否有资格站在起跑线上。每一次偷懒的小睡中Sans都会推想未来的走向，直到那份思绪里掺入了Frisk，每天的午睡时间也变得不一样了。  
骷髅Sans的构想中，在frisk真正的，身心都是一个成年人的时候，如果那时他还有勇气，那么他就会展开对Frisk的追求。但在他的无数假设中，Frisk会答应的可能性都太低了。于是想和Frisk结为伴侣的想法就变成了他头脑中不敢与别人诉说的可怜幻想，一旦他的告白被Frisk以任何方式否定，他就会知道自己对这份感情有多认真，然后为此心碎。在没有Frisk的时间里他当然爱过别的怪物，但是从来没有一个过往的经历能让他忐忑不安，在自己的猜想中煎熬。一个人类，她存在本身就已经很特别了。  
Frisk在22岁的时候向他求婚，坚持不懈的，Sans答应的毫不犹豫生怕她反悔，但是这之后他又反复确认Frisk不会后悔。Sans觉得自己为这一刻等待了那么久，这奖励是他应得的。但是在得到了一切以后，他突然的胆怯了。这表现在虽然他们结婚了，但是始终没有进行那关键一步。  
但是这个幸运混蛋有一个聪明的，知悉他一切想法的爱人。Frisk知道sans那该死的绅士和自虐般的忍耐。如果她不出手的话，如果她没有拼劲全力的话。骷髅就会逃跑，而她会被留在原地，连他走捷径去了哪里都不知道。只要他想，名为frisk的人类就永远都看不见他。每次Sans喊着“kiddo”礼貌的把Frisk推开时，Frisk都气愤的磨牙。她咽下苦涩的唾沫，隐忍的怒火在她的决心里燃烧。孩子，总是孩子，又残忍又讽刺。更可恶的是，Frisk盯着骷髅眼窝里劈啪作响的蓝光，她知道Sans想要她。  
在Frisk的主动进攻下骷髅Sans的眼眶和僵硬的嘴角都写着惊愕，他从未想到在他最爱的床上电视时间里Frisk会把他向后推倒，不到一眨眼的功夫，Frisk就整个骑到了Sans的身上。面对这样的突然袭击，即使Sans再想调动自己的理智控制住一切，他的魔法依旧诚实的冒出了头。这就对了，Frisk眯起眼睛，Sans看上去有一点手足无措，因为Frisk身上穿着经过千挑万选的“战斗服”的绝妙效果，他明显已经不知道自己的手该放到哪里了。Frisk想知道sans的魔法是什么味道的，她有一点没有褪去的儿童天性，人类总是本能的想去舔一舔看上去好吃的东西。  
所以她舔了Sans的舌头，等她抬起头，怪物的左眼眶里冒出了熟悉了蓝色火花。她俯身亲吻那朵绽放的魔法，用嘴唇感受那火焰的温度，她顺着源头亲向Sans的眼眶。然后恶意的，把手顺着身前怪物的黑色松紧裤滑了进去。  
sans听见理智崩裂的声音。这听上去很可笑，但是他的头颅里现在还回荡着那声脆响的余音。天啊，kiddo，天啊。他语无伦次，说不出一声完整的话，frisk确保他只要张开下巴就只能漏出性感的呻吟，而不是，而不是那该死的说教。她仔细的品尝嘴里的蓝色魔法，并且在脑海中比较这和Sans的舌头有什么不同的口感，Sans几乎是在往口腔里吸气了。Frisk仔细的舔过嘴里的东西，并且好奇的用上了牙齿。人类并没有实践过这些动作，但她可以学习，这年头可以搞到的教材有很多，她很乐意来试验一下书里面哪些描写才是真的。伴随着一声窒息的抽噎和几声低吼，Frisk咽下喉咙里的东西，如果非要她评价的话，她会说那味道没有想象中的好但是口感……她会给个不错的分数。  
“你想要继续吗？”，Frisk乖顺的趴伏在Sans的胯骨中间，Sans的表情看上去抽满了纠结，他没有下定决心的样子彻底激怒了Frisk，这个男人过分的保护让Frisk感觉收到了轻视，这是一场战斗。Frisk看向Sans眼窝中的光点，Sans似乎找回了一丝理智因为他想要挣脱Frisk，任他逃脱的话那么接下来的几天他们连肢体接触都不会有了，如果那就是后果，人类不会让他跑掉。  
重新让他激动并不是什么难事，Sans比自己想象的更加欲望深重。Frisk的决心在胸口闪烁，即使受伤也无所谓了。人类这么想着，然后重重的一坐到底。她的眼角沁出了泪水，而她疼痛的、气愤的、咬牙切齿的缩紧了身体。Sans几乎发出一声尖叫，他看起来完全崩溃了。很好，就是这样，向欲望低头吧骷髅混蛋，她恶狠狠的想着。但是动作却相反的温柔无比。她俯身吻去骷髅眼眶边缘的眼泪。现在好了，他们两个人都哭哭啼啼的，但是这绝对都是Sans的错。Frisk一边委委屈屈的想着，一边把被单从Sans攥紧的拳头中救出来。太晚了，Sans手下的被单已经变成了布条，这可怜的家伙花了多大毅力去忍耐？Frisk引领Sans的小臂，让那双骨手握住自己的腰。“我爱你Sans”，她用了自己全部的感情去传达。“你已经忍耐的够久了，现在你已经不用忍耐了。”她吻上骷髅的牙齿。“这是你应得的。”  
仿佛狗狗被主人下了可以吃饭了的命令一样，Sans扑向Frisk的动作好像他就是真的野兽。“他是货真价实怪物，所以也差不多”Frisk这么想的时候脖子尖锐的痛感让她不禁嘶声。她扭头看过去，正在坏笑的舔着已经流血的牙印的骷髅也在看她。目光对视，他的爱人漏出一个非常，非常邪恶的笑容。  
“你会后悔迈出这一步的，Kiddo，看来你想来一段坏时光。”  
“唔嗯……”看着骷髅眼眶中跳动的蓝色魔法，Frisk把头埋进Sans的肩窝对他低语。  
“我肯定这会是一段好时光。”

 

这太超过了，Frisk想，她感觉什么东西正在身体里溢出来，她早就管不住自己的嘴巴了，Sans的撞击，他哑声的低语，他支撑在脸边的手臂，他滴落的汗水，他的喘息，他亲吻的舌头，还有那些作弊的蓝色魔法。Frisk意识到自己的呼吸都带着呻吟。但是这个，这太疯狂了，就算她最大胆的梦中她也没想过，和Sans在一起会这么……这么满足。她太舒服了，Frisk突然觉得想哭，等到Sans停下来，她才意识到自己已经哭出声了。而Sans正在担忧的看向他，欲望，关心，自责，在他脸上混成了一团。“嘘嘘嘘，没事的Kid，”他的爱人想要退出而她坚定的拒绝了，于是Sans躺在她身边，温柔的把她搂在怀里。“告诉我你怎么哭了，甜心，是我弄疼你了？”  
Frisk突然对自己将要说出口的话感到害羞，天啊，她在内心呐喊，即使她策划扑倒Sans的时候都没有感到羞耻，可是现在，要和Sans坦诚一个事实的现状却让她窘迫到不行。可是她还是说了，她想让这一切继续下去的话，她就必须坦白，看上去Sans又有一点想退缩了。  
“太舒服了……”FrIsk嘟囔到，虽然小声但她确认Sans听到了，骷髅变蓝的脸颊给了她勇气，于是她又用更大一点的声音重复了一遍。“我觉得太舒服了，有点把我吓到”。  
Sans露出一个非常Sans的笑。舒服到让你哭泣吗，Kiddo。这可真是最棒的夸奖了。  
这个时候Frisk感觉自己摆脱了刚才的窘迫，她红着脸，感觉到身体里更加充实了。她用腿磨蹭爱人的骨头，用渴望继续的眼睛看向他。  
“我会给你的，吾爱，只要你还想要。”

 

接下来的时间里Sans完全履行了他的承诺。当他们偶尔休息的间歇，Sans就用那根灵活的，可爱的，由魔法和灵魂构成的舌头在frisk身上划出一道真实的痕迹，怪物一路向下，把头颅埋进了爱人的腿间。他的吻，让人又爱又恨的落在人类的腿根，在人类的耐心耗尽前，他快速而有力的依她所想舔了上去。  
Frisk发出一声尖锐的呻吟，她的手忍不住向下伸过去，又不知道该抓向哪里，sans伸出骨手与爱人十指相扣。然后猛的加快了速度，他亲吻，吸吮那秘密花园的入口。他是个年轻力壮的怪物，在他的力量耗尽前，足以将她的人类送上几次顶峰。  
只是今天，他不想这么快就让她早早的感到疲倦，Sans已经忍耐了很久，今天他应该得到奖励。  
他的firsk躺在他的床上，弯着眼角看进他黑暗眼窝中魔法的亮光。她的大腿搭上怪物的胯骨并在那里磨蹭着。Sans觉得他的骨头对人类来说应该不是那么舒服的触感，可他的人类表现得无比喜欢。  
Sans欺身向前，给了他的爱人一个深吻，他的胯骨向前耸动，魔法的产物黏糊糊又硬邦邦的在Friak的阴蒂上磨蹭。即使他的舌头还在人类的口腔里搅动。她也含糊的发出了满意的哼声并且积极的配合起他的律动。  
“嗨kiddo，我以前可是科学家，不管你信不信，我是一个学术性骷髅。”他握住frisk的腰，“我研究过不少你们人类的论文，上面说人类女性不容易通过阴道获得高潮？”他让人类的灵魂从胸腔跳出，然后他把自己的蓝色灵魂释放出来。“试试这个怎么样”  
“你这个混蛋……”Frisk几乎没有办法保持自己的决心，她感觉自己释放了一头蛰伏许久的猛兽，而这只怪物没有被满足之前，怕是不会停下来了。“我以前从没想过你会研究这些。”  
“你总要给我留下白日梦的权利。”他说的如此无辜，又十分可怜，Frisk几乎都要内疚了。然而接下来发生的事情让她的呻吟升级为急促的、不可控的尖叫。Frisk能肯定自己今天已经哭的足够凄惨了，而Sans还不想放过她，她知道这个坏骷髅的计策，他想让她尊严全无，脑子一团浆糊只想着Sans和高潮。  
Frisk承受不了这么多了，她想合拢腿或者怎样都好只要能逃避掉这该死的，天啊，折磨人的快感。但是她的身体被蓝色的魔法包围，四肢牢牢固定在Sans想要的地方而她……她放弃了决心和抵抗，如他所愿的在床上肆无忌惮的高潮。那个可恶的骷髅漏出了他泛着蓝色的眼睛，那颗头骨上落下汗水。还有他的嘴角令人生气的翘起得意洋洋的角度，这一切都让他看起来更性感了。  
床单已经湿的一塌糊涂，混着大量的人类和怪物的体液。如果还有理智的话Frisk大概会放弃这条床单，这可怜的姑娘眼神缥缈，智慧的头脑一片空白，仿佛不会流尽的蓝色魔法从她的身体深处涌出来，涌出来，把她身下皱巴巴的床单染成Sans的颜色。  
“满意你感受到的吗，甜心？”  
他终于停下来，气喘吁吁，她的爱人比他更糟，眼泪还挂在她的脸上。Sans伸出舌头去舔Frisk的眼角。得到了一声轻笑。  
“希望我们以后能经常这样做”Frisk低声的嘟囔着，“你要给我一个承诺。”  
“我会的，亲爱的，我会的。”Sans抱起Frisk走向浴室，他们背后的床铺被魔法换上了新的床单。Frisk看上去累坏了，对于Sans来说，今晚的运动也足够激烈了。他帮着Frisk清理身体而人类已经在频频点头了，他让Frisk的头靠向他的肩膀，动作轻柔的给她擦干头发。  
等他们终于回到干净的床铺上，Frisk缩进Sans的怀抱，安安稳稳的，没有任何顾虑的睡着了。而Sans温柔的替怪物们的救世主掖好被子，在他的爱人身边沉入睡眠。


End file.
